familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
David Richey (1805-1857)
}} Biography Early History David Richey was born in Laurens County, South Carolina, probably on/near his grandfather's 1772 land grant homestead. By the late 1820's his brother William Richey (1796-1879) with family had moved here after first living in Tennessee. They probably resided near each other in Pickens County, Alabama. Family Life David Richey shows on the 1830 US Census for Pickens County (but not his brother William). David and wife have a small son and daughter living with them, both under age 5. # John Richey (1828-) - md. (1) Martha Ann Fort in 1857. md. (2) Mary Ann Fort in 1860. (41st Alabama Inf Reg) # Mary Caroline Richey (1830-1854) - b. 05-Nov-1830, d. 02-Jul-1854 in Green Co AL, md (1) Mr. Price (?) # Clark Richey (1832-1888) - b.08-Apr-1832, d. 28-Feb-1888, in AL. (41st Alabama Inf Reg) # Robert Richey (1834-1864) - d. (05-07 May 1864) at the Wilderness Battle, VA (41st Alabama Inf Reg) # Jane Richey # Nancy Richey # Susan Richey (1842-1918) - b. 15-Jan-1842 (?), d. 30-Aug-1918 in Pickens Co, AL (born in 1838 per 1850 census, but born in 1842 per 1860 Census.) # Franklin Richey (1844-) - missing in 1850 census, found in 1860 census. (41st Alabama Inf Reg) # Richard Richey # Leona Estelle Richey (1847-1925) - md Joseph Stapp and had several children in Pickens Co. # Alice Diadem Richey (1850-1931) - md (1) - William Ashcroft on 20 Sep 1877 in Pickens AL. d. 27 Mar 1931 in Birmingham AL. (Mother's name listed as Hattie Lynch on death cert.) # Joseph Richey Civil War History David had three sons that enlisted and fought with the Confederate 41st Alabama Infantry Regiment in the US Civil War. The 41st Alabama Infantry Regiment was organized on 16 May 1862 with men from Blount, Fayette, Greene, Perry, Pickens, Tuscaloosa, and Washington counties. Having rejoined the Army of Tennessee, the 41st was in the forward movement at Chickamauga and in the struggle over the enemy's fortified position. Again, the brigadier was lost as were 189 casualties from the regiment. As part of Longstreet's corps, the 41st participated in the struggles and privations of the winter campaign in East Tennessee, sustaining heavy losses. The regiment reached Virginia in April 1864 and was engaged in the Battle of Drewry's Bluff and Dutch Gap. It was then in the protracted siege at Petersburg north of the James River, and in the battles around that city. The regiment was engaged at Hatcher's Run and in the fighting on the Appomattox retreat under Gen'l Gordon. About 270 men were present under Col. Martin L. Stansel for the surrender Crute, Units of the Confederate States Army, p. 27,reports 14 officers and 84 men. Of the original 1454 names on the rolls, about 130 were killed, about 370 died of disease, and 135 were transferred or discharged. * Info found at Military History Online - History of 41st Alabama Inf Reg. * Complete Roster of 41st Alabama Inf Regt. '..battle of Chickamauga. The cool and fearless conduct of Color-Sergt. Clark Richey deserves honorable mention for the manner in which he bore the regimental colors through the shock of battle.' * Clark Richey (1832-1888) - Served as Color-Sargeant for Co. C, 41st Alabama (Regimental Flag Bearer) at the Battle of Chickamauga on Sept 19-20, 1863, fought in SouthEast corner of Tennessee. * Robert Richey (1834-1864) - d. at the Wilderness Battle, VA (May 5-7, 1864), the first battle of U.S. Grant's Overland Campaign against the Confederate forces of General Robert E Lee. Enlisted in Co K, 41st Alabama * John Richey (1828-) - Quartermaster Sargent - Co C., 41st Alabama * Franklin Richey - Also listed as Frank E Ritchie - Co. F, 41st Alabama - not David's son. Co F was form Tuscaloosa Al. and there was an older Franklin there who married Miss Potts in 1857. Vital Records 1830 US Federal Census Pickens Co, Alabama - Pg 113 US Census * David Richey - 1x Male 20-30 (age 25) / 1x Female 20-30 / 1x Female 0-5 / 1x Male 0-5 / 1850 US Federal Census Southern District - Pickens Co, Alabama - (Recorded: 20-Oct-1850). Somehow, 8-year-old son, Franklin Richey, is missing from this census. 10-year-old daughter, Nancy Richey, is listed as Janey instead. Alice Diadem Richey must have born immediately after the census. Family farm valued at $8000 USD. A subsequent slave owner schedule taken 30-Oct-1850 shows he had 30 slaves on his farm. * David Richie - m/45 - b:SC ocp: Farmer - * Didama Richie - f/40 - b:NC * John Richie - m/22 b:AL ocp: Farmer * Caroline Richie - f/20 b:AL * Clark Richie - m/18 b:AL * Robert Richie - m/16 b:AL * Jane Richie - f/14 b:AL * Susan Richie - f/12 b:AL * Janey Richie - f/10 b:AL * Richard Richie - m/6 b:AL * Leona Richie - f/3 b:AL 1855 Alabama State Census Pickens Co, Alabama - David Richey 1860 US Federal Census / Marion Co Western District, Marion County, Alabama * Robert W Swet - m/50 - b:SC * Robert W Swet - m/13 - b:GA * Jane Swet - f/11 - b:AL * '''David Richey - m/70 - b:SC (is this the same david, but with age misprint? Supposedly died in 1857) * Jane Richey - f/24 - b:AL (Is this David's daughter?) 1860 US Federal Census / Pickens Co Southern Division / Pickens Co / Alabama This looks to show David's oldest son, now married, with several of his siblings residing with him perhaps at or near the family homestead of 1850. * John Richey - m/32 - b:AL * Mary A Richey - f/24 - b:AL - (John's wife ?) * Susan Richey - f/19 - b:AL - (John's sister ?) * Franklin Richey - m/16 - b:AL - (??) * Richard Richey - m/14 - b:AL - (John's brother ?) * Leona Richey - f/12 - b:AL - (John's sister ?) * Allice Richey - f/10 - b:AL - (Another sister ? / too old to be Mary's daughter.) References * Genealogy of Diadem Lynch - Shows complete family record. Note the obvious mistake for oldest daughter Mary Caroline - should by born in 1830 (not 1820 - because her mother would only be age 10 then!)